Decode
by Crazy-Fairy
Summary: Haruno Sakura never thought that after she survived and be given another life after her ‘death’ would allow her to meet her unlikely savior. Sasuke Uchiha. The boy she always saw from afar even when they were still children back then.


**DECODE**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plotline.**

**-**

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura never thought that after she survived and be given another life after her 'death' would allow her to meet her unlikely savior. Sasuke Uchiha. The boy she always saw from afar even when they were still children back then. He was a loner and an antisocial. So why, and how, did he save her from her most fatal moment…

**-**

**-**

**SASUKE – **chapter one

-

-

_I never thought that the turning point of my life would start after my 'death'. Looking back, I still can't comprehend how the impossible becomes possible. All I know is that at my most fatal moment and when I was being suck into nothingness and oblivion, Sasuke Uchiha was there, urging me to fight and never give up. Urging me to never close my eyes and focus on him and to will myself to live. He's the only one I could hear and could penetrate my thoughts as my lifetime from the very first moment of my childhood up to the life I had lived up to now was all coming to me like a fast-paced movie clips playing on my mind._

_So, it's true after all. That when you're about to die, you could all see those memories you cherished and would be leaving behind like a flashback, as if for the last time, you'll be able to look back on it before you finally succumb to your last breath._

_But Sasuke wouldn't allow that…he willed me to will myself to live. Never letting me go. Refusing for me to take that last final breath._

_I never thought that that one selfless act of his would activate some chains of events. Events that would forever link my life to his…_

-

**Sunday 2:35 pm**

**Blossom Café**

**Konoha, Hidden Leaf**

**-**

"What the heck do you think you're doing keeping your eyes glued on the pinky waitress there like you're some kind of an obsessive perverted stalker?" Gaara said to Sasuke as he observed his best friend and somewhat surrogate brother with a half-smirk as Sasuke kept his eyes glued on the wandering waitress with a bubblegum pink hair.

Odd but true. The girl has pink hair, but he can't really point finger because he himself has bloody red hair. Though on his case, it's understandable based on where they come from.

Sasuke snorted at Gaara's statement without tearing his gaze off Sakura – the 'pinky' waitress whom Gaara was talking about who happened to be the daughter of the owner of the Blossom Café.

"You might want to add more adjectives on your sentence Gaara. I don't think you're thru with insulting me yet."

Gaara rolled his eyes. He grabbed the large empty soda glass and thrust it on Sasuke's hand. "Here, why don't you ask for a refill so you could bathe in her presence even for a few seconds." He said sarcastically.

"Gee thanks. That's the brightest and most useful idea that you ever come up yet." Sasuke bantered back as he grabbed the glass and proceeded to the counter where Sakura was at the moment. She was giving some orders written on the order pad at the counter.

"At least let her come to you. You're way too obvious. And it's way too embarrassing seeing the almost daze look on you eyes." Gaara hissed at Sasuke who was already out of his seat and ready to walk towards the counter where Sakura was. "I never thought that the day would come that the aloof and cold Sasuke Uchiha would crumble just because he happens to experience…." Gaara made a gagging noise. "I never even want to say the words… kami, never let me experience such ridiculousness. I'd rather die myself than loose dignity."

Sasuke just glared at his friend before proceeding to go to the counter. Too bad that Sakura started leaving when he was about almost five steps near her.

And then, what happened next was such a blur, Sasuke couldn't quiet understand it. It all happened so fast he couldn't even react fast enough.

He was walking towards the counter and towards her.

While he walked he could hear some group of guys arguing just nearby. He didn't even heed them some mid since his attention was on Sakura.

A few steps from her and the counter when the argument escalates.

Sakura turned her back on the counter, smiling, and ready to get more orders. Sasuke admired her pretty face framed with her pretty pink hair that almost reached her waist.

And then, a loud shot from a gun could be heard above all the noise. And then silence before the shrieking and the screaming and some were running out of the café.

But Sasuke didn't give them noticed.

He was focus on one person only.

"SAKURA!!!" a shrieking voice of a blonde girl with the same waitress uniform run towards Sakura who was lying on the floor. She was shot a few inches below her heart, albeit accidentally, and she was bloodied and almost gasping for breath.

"Somebody call for help!" the blonde, Ino was it, keep on screaming and panicking as she tried to staunch the continues flowing of the blood from Sakura's wound.

Amidst panicking and screaming, Sasuke dropped the glass and hurried towards Sakura. But someone was pulling him by the arm.

"Don't do it!" Gaara hissed as he tried to maneuver Sasuke out of the scene.

Sasuke didn't budge as he looked seriously at her best friend. "You know I can't just leave. I won't."

"Damn!" Gaara muttered. "Never let me catch the damn virus you caught, stupid. Give me the keys, I'll keep the car running while I'll wait for you outside. Make sure to hurry up before the police or ambulance arrives. This shit is the last thing we want to be trace on us."

Sasuke just nodded and he finally went to Sakura. He gently push the blonde girl aside and asked her to call for help to distract her.

And when he was already alone with Sakura who was barely breathing, he started moving fast.

He unbuttoned Sakura's waitress uniform, revealing her gun shot wounds below her bra. Without hesitation and second thoughts, Sasuke placed his right hand on top of the wound, covering it. His left hand cradling Sakura's head, urging her to look at him.

"Sakura!" he called her. "Sakura, open your eyes."

No response.

Sasuke shook her a bit harder to get her attention.

"Sakura, open you eyes, damnit! Look at me!"

Sakura moaned.

"That's it. Open your eyes. C'mon, open your eyes." Sasuke continued calling to her with almost desperation.

How ironic. That when he finally decided to approach her and introduce himself formally to her. This happened. He wouldn't allow to loose her when he was just about to meet her. He wouldn't give up so easily when there was still hope.

"Sakura!"

And finally, Sakura's eyes fluttered, almost weakly.

"Look at me! Please, look at me!" Sasuke said in, almost frantically. He was running out of time. He tilted Sakura's head towards him.

Sakura looked at him. Her eyes barely open. Pain was etched in her eyes.

And then their eyes met. A connection has been made.

Sasuke pressed his hand firmer as he looked at Sakura's emerald eyes. His charcoal black eyes turning red and the three black dots on them started swirling faster and faster.

Sakura's eyes widened.

The blood stopped from flowing out of the wound. It was staunched and healed after Sasuke took his hand out.

He helped Sakura sat up from her position.

"What the - ?!" Sakura asked in confusion. How come she was alive and well when moment ago, she knew she was about to meet her maker.

She looked up at Sasuke, meeting his pleading eyes.

"If somebody ask, I'm not here." He took the bottle of ketchup near them and pour it on Sakura's blood.

Sakura looked at him. "What happened? I thought I was dying."

"No you're not." Sasuke said firmly. "You just got knocked out on the floor and the ketchup feel on you."

"No, I didn't."

"Please, just tell them what I say."

Sakura gripped Sasuke's arm as he was about to leave. "I promise I won't tell about what you did, but promise me you'll explain everything to me later."

Sasuke was torn. Not sure what to do or say.

"Promise me." Sakura said determinedly.

Without a choice, Sasuke nodded before he leave after Sakura let him go and after he glanced at her one last time.

------

Sorry for the short chapter…this is just a trial chapter and we'll from here onwards…

- crazy-fairy


End file.
